Locations within Margade
The city of Margade is, without doubt, the economic, social and political heart of the Appanage of Mar. The below is a list of some of the locales within the city that Adrian knows of. This list includes both general areas, as well as more specific buildings which have been visited before; clearly, the existence of thousands of buildings - which are often burned down or torn down, and then rebuilt again - makes it impossible to produce a comprehensive list. Military Unlike many other cities in the Realm, Margade does not contain a city keep within its walls. The main reason for this, of course, is that Raumar Palace - which is heavily fortified and connected to the city by a walled road - serves as the main defensive structure of the city; neither are the occupants of the Palace too eager to allow a fort in the city that the merchants might come to influence. Political *Magistracy of Margade *Constabulary of Margade - the headquarters of the Constable Guards (not the City Guards, those are based in the Palace) *The Guildhall - the administrative centre of the city, or at least of the mercantile community. This is where the meetings of the Convocation of Merchants take place. *Vermillion House - the headquarters of the Reds, refurbished from an old mansion *Lunar House - the headquarters of the Whites, sited to the west of the Northern Markets *Lakeside Towers - the headquarters of the Blues, a group of three refurbished warehouses Economic *East Docks - main territory of the Reds *Central Docks - the core territory of the Blues *North Docks - smallest of the docks in extent, run by the Greens *Meridian Canal - dividing line between the north and south of the city *Weaver's District - in the northwest of the city; self-explanatory *Mason's District - also known colloquially as the Dust Lanes; run by the Whites. *Northern Market - to the west of the Central Docks, in the heart of north Margade - a major shopping area, mostly for everyday goods and cooked food. *Pineshade Market - sited near the East and Central Docks, one of the city's wholesale food markets. *Silk Market - located near the southern gate of the city, this is where the luxury goods are sold. Leisure *South Bank Ways - An upmarket district, on the south bank of the Meridian Canal - chess, music, posh dinners and lovely conversation. *Cove Market - the generally posher of the two Red Markets in the city, where entertainment and trinkets are sold by day, and sex by night. The Cove Market is in south Margade. *Ashgate Market - Another Red Market, near the city's northern gate, and mostly run by the Greens. It does not give them a brilliant reputation. *Yellow Flower Restaurant - A famous restaurant in the south of the city. *Red Sparrow Tavern - owned by House Oson, and a favourite haunt of noblemen. *Twelve Looms Tavern - a large inn and tavern along the South Bank Ways, near the Lake, famous for its bevy of beauties. *Dove and Tiger Chess House - the most famous chess house in Margade, owned - ironically enough - by Tinaga, Earl of Mar. You wouldn't think he plays chess... *Jumping Tiger Street - a long street forming the border between the territory of the Blues and Reds, and running through Pineshade Market; this is where fun is had in the north of the city. Category:Locations Category:Margade